Conventional control box arrangement structures include a structure described in Japanese Patent No. 5134428 (Patent Document 1). This control box arrangement structure is mounted on a cogeneration apparatus.
In this control box arrangement structure, a control box and an operation surface of an inverter are arranged to overlap in a depth direction of the cogeneration apparatus. The control box is made openable/closable by a hinge.